TonTon-chan, Akamaru Padamu!
by Kitazawa Nami
Summary: Kisah cinta tak seru tanpa asam manisnya cinta, kisah sahabat tak seru tanpa masalah T.T . Kisah asam manis cinta TonTon si babi peliharaan Tsunade. Mind to Read n Review


**TonTon-chan, Akamaru Padamu!  
**

**Diclaimer :** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto san

**Summary : **Kisah cinta tak seru tanpa asam manisnya cinta, kisah sahabat tak seru tanpa masalah. Kisah asam manis cinta TonTon si babi peliharaan Tsunade.

**A/N :** Aku pas gag mood bikin Love Triangle SakuNaruHina, HinaSasuSaku, NaruHinaKiba, NaruHinaGaa..dll mungkin Love triangle Naruto yang menurutku seru itu ja (?).. Aku kurang tahu soal keluarga kodok/katak di Naruto jadi aku disini hanya pakai Gamaken sebagai kakak laki – laki Gamakichi itu saja.. Sebenernya aku juga ingat Gamatatsu kayaknya malah kakanya Gamakichi deh ya nggak ?, lalu Gamabunta yang besarkan hehe (?). Setting di Naruto season 4 atau letaknya sebelum Naruto Shippuden.

**Genre :** Humor and Friendship

Dan jadilah fic gaje ini di otak khu fufufu Nami Presents mempersembahkan dengan bangga :

Jreng

.

Jreng

.

Jreng

.

*plok plok polgg (dilempari tomat ama readers karena terlalu lebay)

.

.

**ONESHOT**

.

**A Fable Story**

.

**TonTon-chan, Akamaru Padamu!  
**

.

**Happy Reading minna-san ^^**

.

Dalam dunia ninja, layaknya seperti tak lengkap tanpa senjata dalam misi pertempuran

Dan tak lengkap tanpa binatang dalam misi pengejaran

Pernahkah kamu berfikir dalam dunia ninja ?

Betapa sulitnya mengirim surat bila tak ada burung pengantar surat

Betapa sulitnya melacak musuh tanpa hewan pelacak anjing (bila tak ada klan Hyuuga yang mempunyai byakugan maupun Aburame tak memelihara serangga dalam misi)

Sudah berapa banyak juruskah yang digunakan para ninja dengan jurus pemanggil hewan (contohnya Naruto diajari Jiraya memanggil Gamabunta, lalu Orochimaru hewan ular dan tsunade hewan siput raksasa)

Dan betapa pentingkah hewan bagi kelancaran ninja dalam misi...

.

.

Dan disini akan diungkap kisah cinta beberapa hewan penting di dunia ninja Naruto.

.

"huh huh capeknya !" keluh seorang ninja yang tak lain adalah Kiba Inuzuka sehabis latihan bersama Hinata dan Shino sebagai tim 8, yang jelas dengan Akamaru juga.

"huh huf huft" Hinata juga kelelahan.

"Hosh hosh hosh"Shino pun ikut tersengal – sengal, karena latihan kali ini 5 kali lebih berat dari latihan sebelumnya sebab dua hari lagi tim 8 bersama bimbingan mereka, Kakashi sensei akan melaksanakan misi melawan bandit di desa tetangga.

Mungkin hanya Akamaru yang tidak kelelahan, mari kita lihat posisi Akamaru. Hinata, Kiba beserta Shino pun menengok ke arah kanan kiri mencari Akamaru tetapi ia tak ada, dimanakah Akamaru ?

.

.

**Di taman Konoha**

.

"SAKURA-CHAN !"

.

"SHANNAROOOO !"

.

Baiklah readers semuanya mari kita tinggalkan kekerasan tim 7 dan kita lihat di sebelah pojok kiri taman ini tumbuh sebuah pohon maple, disana ada seekor anjing pink milik Tsunade.

.

"Hosh Hosh Guk Guk"

"Oei Oei" (aku tak tahu bicaranya babi)

**Karena sulit dimengerti mari aku translate ya :**

"Hosh Host kau. su..sudah.. La.. ma ya me.. nungguku.." kata Akamaru anjing Kiba kelelahan menuju TonTon

"A..Akamaru k. Kau tak apa ?"

"..Hosh .. a.. ku. le..lah" kemudia Akamaru langsung meringkuk di depan TonTon duduk.

**Brugh**

"a.. Akamaru.." Karena Akamaru terlihat pingsan, TonTon bingung harus melakukan apa.

Kemudian ia teringat jurus penyembuhannya, beberapa hewan milik Tsunade memang bisa jurus penyembuhan.

1menit

.

2menit

.

3menit

.

"Eh.." Akamaru mulai siuman.

"Akamaru syukurlah" si Tonton yang mulanya khawatir sekarang kelihatan bahagia.

"hehe, aku sangat lelah, maaf ya aku terlambat Ton-chan" Akamaru memandang langsung mata si babi dengan sedikit pesona Akamaru si babi TonTon tersipu.

"Akamaru-kun" TonTon yang tersipu mulai mendekati Akamaru mungkin ia lupa kalau mereka adalah pasangan aneh anjing dan babi (?), tetapi di sisi Akamaru si anjing juga sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada Tonton.

Kemudian kedua hewan tak sejenis itu makin mendekatkan tubuh kecil mereka dan...

**POFFFF**

"Hae semuanya..hahaha"

"GAMAKENNNN !" Akamaru dan TonTon pun langsung serempak mendeathglare Gamaken yang datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar (?)

"heh Gomen Gomen" Gamaken langsung meminta maaf.

**POFFFFFFF**

"Nii-san, kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku hueee !" Gamakichi muncul setelah kepulan asap kedua.

"Eh ada Gamakichi juga" sapa TonTon ramah.

"Hai, Akamaru-nii TonTon-nee" jawab Gamakichi tak kalah ramah (Gamakichi sudah menganggap mereka bersaudara)

"Hi Gama..ki..chi. GA..MA..K..Ken" jawab Akamaru terbata – bata agak aneh sambil mendeath glare Gamaken.

'Huf sial sial sial kenapa sih mereka selalu mengganggu kencanku bersama Ton-chan huf AWAS KAU GAMAKEN' batin Akamaru masih mendeatahglare Gamaken.

"Hei kalian dekat sekali hihi . !" kata Gamaken menggoda sambil menekankan kata posisi.

"Eh?" Akamaru dan TonTon langsung tersadar.

"Kyaaaaa~!" kata TonTon terkejut menyadari posisi mereka lalu TonTon mundur salah tingkah dan ia tersungkur ke kubangan becek dekat pohon itu.

"Ton-chaaaaaannnN~!" Teriak Akamaru lebay seolah TonTon telah jatuh ke dalam samudra.

"Hei Hei tenanglah TonTon hanya kotor" teriak Gamaken innocent melihat Akamaru menangis tersedu-sedu seperti TonTon telah mati.

"Hue Hue Ton-chan Hiks Hiks Hiks" Akamaru terus menangis.

"Akamaru-kun to..long" Ton-chan yang tercebur meminta tolong.

"He? Ton-chan masih hidup horreyyy" Akamaru teriak teriak gaje sampai menyembur kemana – mana. Tak gendong kemana mana

"He CEPAT AkamaRUUU" panggil TonTon sewot.

Lalu Akamaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggir kubangan. Tiba – tiba

**POFFFFFF**

**JEDUGH**

**BRUGH**

"Kyaaaaaa~~~!" TonTon berteriak histeris.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa~~!" Akamaru pun ikut histeris.

"Hai, apa aku ketinggalan meeting hari ini?" kata Pakkun sok gak tau yang terjadi, dan di posisi lain. TonTon telah gelagapan tubuh kecilnya tertindih Akamaru dengan posisi hewan yang...****** TIIIITTT SENSOR **

"hey, lihat !" kata Gamaken pada Pakun agar melihat ke kubangan.

"HYAAAAAAA! PERGI KAU DARI TON-CHAAAAN KU !" Kata Pakkun refleks setelah melihat posisi Akamaru dan TonTon, dan langsung ikut nyebur ke kubangan, menyeret paksa Akamaru keluar dari kubangan dan mencakar – cakarnya.

"Kau Apakan Ton-Chan hue kau Jahaaatt Kau tak Sportif Akamaru kau bukan sahabatku kau pengkhianat !" Pakkun memarahi Akamaru tanpa ampun.

"KAU Yang mengapakannya, Aku tak sengaja gara – gara kau tahu" kata Akamaru membela diri.

"He, apa maksudmu kau lah yang mem*******nya, jelas – jelas aku melihatnya!" Pakkun masih marah – marah.

"HEI, siapa yang datang tepat dibelakangku dan menendang pantatku lalu aku langsung terdorong ke kubangan itu heii" kata Akamaru ikut terpancing amarahnya.

.

.

"Hei,, gamakichi to..long" TonTon meminta tolong pada Gamakichi di dekatnya.

"Iya Nee-chan" Gamakichi melompat ke dekat kubangan dan membantu TonTon keluar.

.

.

"Baik Baik kalau begitu ayo kita tanya pada Gamaken sebagai saksi mata " kata Pakkun.

'masa aku yang mendorongnya sih .. nggak masuk akal'

"Baik ayo, tapi minggir dari badanku" kata Akamaru yang tadi memojokkan Akamaru ke pohon mapel itu, meyingkir kemudian mereka berdua menghampiri Gamaken dengan aura yang tak mengenakkan.

"Hei.. ad.. ap..pa?" Kata Gamaken ketakutan melihat mereka yang menghampiri Gamaken.

"Kau tadi lihat kan siapa yang mendorongku hingga jatuh ke kubangan " kata Akamaru

"Iya, tadi aku juga tidak menyentuh pantatnya kan saat datang ?" tanya Pakkun

"I.. itu" Gamaken ketakutan.

"Cepat bilang" bentak Akamaru bersamaan dengan Pakkun.

"A..Aku tadi melihat elang cantik lewat hehe he ke arah gedung Godaime jadi aku tak melihat kejadiannya" kata Gamaken agak ketakutan.

"APPA?" tanya Akamaru dan Pakkun langsung ingin segera menghabisi hidup Gamaken. Akan tetapi waktu berkata lain...

.

.

"AKAMARUU !" panggil seorang majikan pada anjingnya.

"Guk Guk" Akamaru langsung berlari menuju majikan, akan tetapi ia melirik sebentar ke arah Gamaken,'AWAS KAU KODOK BODOH !' batinnya geram.

"Hei.. kami mencarimu kemana -mana kau ini kotor lagi huph dasar" Kiba langsung mengomeli anjing kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah Kiba jangan marahi Akamaru, nanti aku bantu memandikannya ya kan Shino kau juga ikut ?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Aku nggak ikut, memandikan seranggaku yang berjuta triliun saja repot apalagi ditambah Akamaru OH NO !" kata Shino lebay (author tersengat lebah piaraan Shino).

"Eh terimakasih Hinata" jawab Kiba yang tadi marah langsung ramah. 'hehe horey sebaiknya kau kotor terus Akamaru lalu Hinata akan selalu berkunjung kerumahku hihiihi senangnya dibantu Hinata..hihi' batin Kiba melayang tinggi bersama mimpi. Melambung jauh...

.

.

Di tempat bawah pohon mapel, Pakkun hendak mendekati TonTon yang sudah tidak kecebur di kubangan..

"Ton-Chan ?" panggil Pakkun menggoda.

"Ada apa? Kau harusnya meminta maaf pada Akamaru tahu!" kata TonTon memarahi Pakkun.

"Eh kenapa memangnya aku salah" kata Pakkun tak terima disalahkan.

"Ya jelaslah kamu salah, gara – kedatanganmu tiba – tiba, lalu Akamaru terkena tendanganmu lalu alu aku KORBANnya BAKA BAKA !" Kata TonTon menahan malu dan menyembunnyikan rona merah dipipinya, padahal badannya saja sudah merah. (T.T)

'kenapa juga harus .TA M.A.A.F PADA si Akamaru itu huh' batin Pakkun kesal.

.

.

"Pakkun !" kata Kakashi pada salah satu anjingnya itu.

"Ya Kakashi !"jawab Pakkun pada Kakashi lalu berlari menuju majikannya itu.(Pakkun kan bisa bicara pakai bahasa manusia hehehe).

"Ayo pergi, misi dimajukan hari ini." kata Kakashi.

'Syukurlah, aku tak jadi meminta maaf pada si jelek Akamaru' batin Pakun gembira.

.

"eh, syukurlah kalian tim 8 ada disini, tadi ada pengumuman dari Godaime-sam bahwa panggilan darurat dari Suna telah tiba jadi misi kita dimajukan satu hari segera bersiaplah sekarang" kata Kakashi mengkomando tim 8.

"BAIK" kata anggota tim 8 kompak.

'Padahal masih lelah dari latihan harus pergi sekarang juga hiks hiks' batin Kiba, Shino, Hinata plus Akamaru menangis.

"Kalian kuberi waktu 3 jam, gunakan sebaik mungkin lalu kita berkumpul lagi di gerbang Konoha" kata Kakashi lagi.

"Siap, Kakashi-sensei!" jawab trio 8 serempak.

"Pakkun, kau juga harus membersihkan bulumu itu, kotor sekali" kata Kakashi mendeathglare anjingnya.

"Eh..i iya" jawab Pakkun.

.

.

Di bawah pohon mapel

"huh Aku jadi kotor kan huee aku pasti dimarahi Shizune-chan dan Tsunade sama" kata TonTon sedih.

"Nee-chan" Gamakichi ikut sedih.

"Hei, Ton-chan !" Gamaken terlihat serius pada TonTon.

"Iya?" TonTon jadi ikutan serius.

"Sebenarnya apa kau menyukai salah satu dari kedua anjing itu?" tanya Gamaken lebih serius lagi pada TonTon.

"ti..Tidak, mereka berdua hanya kuanggap teman memangnya kau suka ya dengan kisah cinta anjing-babi-anjing lalu menjadi hasil anjing+babi dan menghasilkan.. eh.. kan nggak ada di kamus dasar Gamaken" kata TonTon marah.

"Oh.. baguslah kalau begitu karena kulihat – lihat sepertinya keduanya menyukaimu" kata Gamaken kemudian bersiap pergi sambil menunjuk ke arah Akamaru dan Pakkun yang kelihatannya berbincang – bincang yang tak kalah pentingnya dengan yang dikatakan Gamaken.

"Imouto, kau ikut tidak aku akan pulang?" tanya Gamaken pada adiknya si Gamakichi tentunya.

"Eh.. aku disini sebentar ya Nii-san aku ingin menemani Nee-san dulu, Nii-san pulang duluan saja" kata Gamakichi sambil melompat mendekati TonTon yang terlihat wajah gelisah.

**POFFF**

Dengan sedikit kepulan asap Gamaken langsung menghilang.

"Nee-chan ayo aku antar ke pemandian hewan agar Nee-chan nggak dimarahi Tsunade" kata Gamakichi.

TonTon mengangguk dan hampir mereka menghilang suatu panggilan menghentikan mereka.

"TUNGGU !"

"TUNGGU !"

"Akamaru ? Pakkun ? Ada apa" tanya TonTon pada dua anjing ninja yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kami harus melaksanakan misi jadi tunggu kami sampai kembali ya lalu kau.. kau.."Pakkun hendak menjelaskan lalu ia sedikit malu dan memandang Akamaru agar menjelaskannya.

"Eh.. itu..kami sudah sepakat setelah misi ini kau memilih salah satu dari kami" Akamaru menjelaskan apa yang akan dikatakan Pakkun dan Pakkun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

"Maaf teman – teman, aku memilih kalian berdua sebagai sahabat tidakkah kalian berfikir kita berbeda aku babi dan kalian anjing ini beda jadi kita bersahabat saja pasti bayan anjing cantik diluar sana. Tetapi aku pasti menunggu kalian ko' tenang saja BERJUANGLAH !" kata Tonton menyemangati tetapi...

"Eh begitu ya baiklah" kata Akamaru putus asa.

"Iya" Pakkun lebih putus asa lagi.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah hari itu dimana tim8 bersama Kakashi pergi menjalankan misi.

.

.

TonTon duduk termenung di bawah pohon mapel itu..

"TonTon-chan !" sapa seekor babi jantan pada TonTon.

.

Lalu TonTon segera menoleh dilihatya seekor babi memakai tanda bahwa dia seekor babi ninja Konoha, babi itu berkulit pink sepertinya dan berbadan gagah sebagai ukuran babi dan berdiri dibelakangnya. 'Kau yang waktu itu aku menunggumu pangeranku' batin TonTon gembira...

.

.

.

**THE END**

Terima kasih minna-san telah membaca fic gaje karya Anzaki Ayanami.

Jangan lupa review ya Arigatou.. Sampai jumpa di fic yang lain. (^.^)


End file.
